Tenth times the charm
by 12hinata123
Summary: Whenever they play a game that involves speed he always came out the loser. He awaited the day that he would finally triumph over her and win. AFter all his pride was on the line. Summary sucks.


**I just had to write something for these two, because there was no other story alive for them. I had so many ideas in my head for them. But I just didn't know how to write the stories. So here's an attempt at it.**

**Summary: Whenever they play a game that involves speed he always came out the loser. He awaited the day that he would finally triumph over her and win. Summary sucks i know.**

**10th time's the charm**

"_Splash"_

This was how the game always ended; with him ending up in an embarrassing situation.

Yesterday it was him on a full blown collision course into a cherry blossom tree; today it was him falling into a lake in the middle of a clearing.

"Damn it," He cursed silently as he got out of the lake. Not only was he completely soaked but he was freezing as well.

The wind was constantly carrying a cold breeze tonight because it was the beginning of winter. Not only was that, but the lake beginning to freeze over as well.

So you could imagine from experience how cold water and air mixed together. To say the least he was pissed.

He was pissed that he had once again failed at catching the object of his pursuit.

He was pissed that he the number one espada could not win at a simple game of tag.

He was pissed that each loss was a huge blow to his pride.

Starkk would have easily saved himself from all this embarrassment if he would have never challenged her. Damn, he wished he never challenged her. He could remember exactly why he did it too.

* * *

***Flashback***

He along with the other nine espada was watching the scene that Ulquiorra showed them with interest. Some enjoyed how the duo of shinigami quickly dispatched of Yami. While others looked at Yami with disappointment.

"Damn Yami, that bitch wiped the ground with your ass!" Nnoitora yelled. He was one of the ones who enjoyed watching Yami get owned. As there arguing began Starkk quickly tuned them out, focusing on the duo in the scene.

His interest drifted more towards the female of the pair. Starkk didn't know why but he was completely interested in this woman, and had to know more about her. He'd ask Aizen after the meeting was over.

The meeting didn't last longer ten minutes, but for Starkk it might has well been hours. He had two goals in mind the first to ask Aizen about the woman and two to go take a well-deserved nap.

As every other Espada exited the room only two occupants remained. Aizen was curious as to why his laziest espada was the one to stay, and not be in his room right now.

The room was deadly silent, one man waiting for the other to speak. Of course the deadly aura that Aizen seemed to radiate wasn't helping the situation.

Aizen raised his brown eyebrow as if to say _"Well"_.

Quickly Starkk said his request, almost so fast that Aizen didn't nearly catch it. Almost being the key word.

Just so Aizen was sure of what Starkk said he repeated it for him.

"So you wish to know more about the purple haired woman?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Starkk shook his head yes, before looking back to Aizen.

Aizen quickly sat up from and walked to the back of it. A sound of keys could be heard, as Aizen pulled them from his pocket. He beckoned him to come forward with the movement of his hand.

A request Starkk was only too happy to oblige. As Starkk walked over, Aizen pointed to a spot for Starkk to place his hand. The throne felt smooth and hot against his touch. He expected the smooth part but was surprised at the stone being hot.'

"Now Starkk you need to slowly adjust your Reaistu until you feel that spot become cold." Starkk began to concentrate to increase his Reaistu, but the higher his Reaistu got, the spot got hotter and hotter and hotter until…

It suddenly became ice cold. A click was heard before the back part of the throne began to push back and move towards the left. Leave it to Aizen to put a secret passage in the most bizarre places. Starkk looked into the passage way and thought to himself how cliché it was.

The passage way led to a flight of stairs. It was lit by torches hanging off the wall, and to complete the dungeon like theme, grey brick stones lined the walls. Aizen had grabbed a torch while telling Starkk to do the same.

Each step they took echoed through the narrow hall, that and the cracking sound of the fire was the only sound to be heard. They walked in a comfortable silence neither one asking the other questions. Starkk was grateful for this because if Aizen asked a question Starkk didn't know if he could answer it.

Starkk thoughts were interrupted by the big door that was in front of him. The door was sealed shut with huge locks covering it from top to bottom. As Starkk looked at the set of keys Aizen held in his hand they began to glow. The smallest key glowed blue while the rest glowed yellow.

Aizen chose the blue key and walked to the heavily locked door. He put the key into a strange looking lock. The lock appeared to be a cat standing with its tail swishing back in forth. Now that Starkk actually looked at all the locks they all seemed strange. One was in the shape of a plushie stuffed bunny. While another looked to be an insane looking Albert Einstein. A different lock was in the shape of five or six tiny bells in a circle. There were a whole lot more of odd shaped bells.

After Aizen was finished unlocking the lock it began to glow. It expanded to three times its normal size and began to come of the door. Starkk and Aizen both took a step back giving the creature room as it landed on the ground.

As it stood from the ground the cat creature stood a good five feet high. It was black with white on its paws. It didn't have a very intimidating appearance. It actually looked like an overgrown house cat. The cat walked over to Starkk and began to circle him as if to size him up.

Starkk just stood letting the creature do whatever it needed. If it attacked him he would not hesitate to destroy it. The creature began walking to him, Starkk's hand resting closely on the hilt of his sword ready to attack. Luckily there was no need for violence as the creature had bowed its head to Starkk.

Starkk not knowing what to do just stared at it. Aizen walked over to the cat and took a file from its back. The creature then began to fade away.

"This file should contain all the information that you need to know about her." Aizen said as handed him the file.

"You should read it in your room." That was the last thing Starkk heard before he sonidoed to his bed. He opened the file and various pictures of her fell out. One appeared to be a younger version of her. The next was of her and that man in green at a meeting. Various pictures of her was in there from her past and present, but the one that caught his attention the most was her in an orange bikini standing next to a girl with a pink one piece.

Starkk blushed. Was Aizen some sort of closet stalker-pervert? The pictures made Starkk wonder if their leader was as perfect as he wanted everyone to think. The pictures would have said otherwise though. He put the pictures back in and began to read the document that was inside.

**Name: Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Age: Unavailable**

**Birthday: January 1**

**Weight guess: One hundred pounds**

**Race: Shinigami**

**Occupation: None**

**Previous Occupation: Second division captain and captain of the Special Forces**

As Starkk read through the document he found a lot of useful information about Yoruichi. He learned that she held a title that labeled her as flash goddess. Starkk took pride in being labeled as the fastest Arrancar. He didn't care much for being the strongest he only cared for being the fastest. His curiosity got the better of him, and he began to wonder out of him and her who were faster.

***Flashback over***

* * *

He remembered clearly what happened. The next night he challenged her to see who was faster. That was the first of many failures to come. Every night after that he would come back to the human world just to challenge her again. After the third night she had asked for his name and realized he meant no harm to the inhabitants of the town.

His bruised pride was the only thing that kept him coming back. He believed once he finally beat her he would regain his pride and finally be able to get back to his normal routine.

His eyes scanned the clearing for any sight of her. He spotted her walking towards him with a triumphant grin on her face. This was the ninth time he had seen that grin.

"Here you must be cold." She said while handing him a towel.

"Why do you treat me with kindness? We are rivals and enemies." He asked though grateful for the towel that was handed to him.

"No one deserves to freeze. Besides yes I know you're my enemy, but I have no reason to see you as a threat. You have not harmed anyone besides yourself for the past nine days." She smiled as she backed away from him.

The moon illuminated her form to give her a godly glow. The wind was lightly blowing her purple hair to the right. The unearthly glow, the cascading hair, and her beautiful smile were all factors in making her the beautiful goddess so many claimed her to be. At least that is what Starkk thought.

Starkk hated that he would have these thoughts about her. He hated it because he was here to beat her not admire her. He had no time for a distraction especially if the distraction was her. Starkk was even starting to think that his pride wasn't the only thing that kept him coming every night.

He looked at her once again. Every time who would look at her or be around her he had a strong urge to want to reach out and touch her, but he knew he had to control himself. This feeling to want to touch her had only been intensifying for the past few days. He did not understand this feeling. He's been lonely all his life until Lillynette, but he doesn't have this urge around her.

Usually when the urge to touch her got too strong was when he would leave. Yoruichi never minded him leaving, because she knew he'd be back the next day. Yoruichi had taken the towel from Starkk and began to dry his hair.

"Can I ask a question?" Yoruichi asked.

"That was a question."

"No a real question."

"Yes."

"Why is it that you come back every night, even though you know you will lose?" She really wanted to know the answer to her question because it's been bugging her mind lately.

"Because I will not accept defeat so easily. For each time I lose it's a blow to my pride, so when I finally beat you I will regain it back.

"You said when and not if. You are confident you will beat me one day?"

"Yes, in fact I think it will be tomorrow that I finally triumph over you."

Yoruichi laughed, if she had learned anything while being with him for the past nine days, it was that he was a persistent one. Yoruichi had actually grown quite accustomed to the arrancar's presence. She knew she would miss it once it was gone. She knew the next time they would meet was on the battlefield, so she wanted to enjoy her time with him now. She would admit that she had developed a sort of crush on him even. She smiled while pulling the towel out his hair.

"Let's make a deal." She said.

"What kind of deal." He asked curiously.

"If you win tomorrow night, I will give you anything you want. But if I win then you have to give me whatever I want."

He rubbed the stubble on his chin thinking. If he won he got anything he wanted. He couldn't think of one particular thing at the moment. He'd come up with something.

"I accept." He said while opening a garganta. Little did they both know was that the other couldn't wait for the night to come.

* * *

Starkk had hurried out of the garganta, to meet up with Yoruichi. He had figured out what he wanted the most, so he couldn't afford to lose tonight.

No tonight would be the night that he triumphed over her. Yoruichi counted the seconds away that it took him to get here. She wanted to hurry up and end this quickly. Yoruichi was glad to see he had finally arrived, but he deserved a little bit of taunting.

"It took you longer to get here than usual. With that level of speed how do you expect to beat me?" She said.

"Don't worry I know for sure I'll win tonight." He said smirking.

Starkk was practically drooling in his mind from how great Yoruichi looked. She wore an all-white black trimmed kimono that was long in both the back and front and had slits going up the side. She also wore knee high black boots. She wore a very similar outfit in one of the pictures in her file when she was younger. Her hair was down and not in its usual pony tail.

"Today it's just a simple race. First one around the lake three times wins." She said.

"Ready," She said.

"Set."

"Go,"

Starkk was the first one off. With Yoruichi quickly falling behind him nearly coming ahead. All Starkk had to do was keep a fast steady pace, because he had one the first lap. During half the second lap, Yoruichi managed to pull ahead, winning her the second lap. Now they were literally neck and neck neither one of them pulling a head of the other. The finish line was quickly approaching and both knew they had to kick it into high gear or they would lose. So with one last flash step and sonido the race was over.

Starkk had crossed the finish line first only by a mere centimeter.

"Tenth times the charm." Yoruichi said while smiling.

Starkk felt good. He had finally gained his pride back. So much of the humiliation was worth it to finally beat her. Now all that was left was him gaining his prize.

"So I can have anything I want." He asked while walking towards her.

"Within reason yes." She stated matter of factly.

Starkk thought about his prize and wondered if it was in her reasoning.

"Tell me Yoruichi if you won what would you have?" He needed to know before he told her what he wants.

"I would want for you to keep coming and playing with me each day." She said honestly while looking him in the eyes.

As he stared back into her eyes the urge to touch her was stronger than ever, but unlike the other times he wouldn't retreat into a garganta. No he would embrace the urge this time, because she was what he realized he wanted. Slowly he walked to her while removing his gloves. No he wouldn't deny himself any longer.

He had cupped her cheek in his hand and began to rub it with his thumb. He loved how her skin was so soft. He knew not how to express his emotions to her. Hell, he didn't even know when or why he fell in love with this woman. Maybe it was her constant act of kindness towards him. Maybe it was the love at first sight thing Lillynette was always talking about. He wasn't the type to just out wright say I love you.

He had just grasped the concept of what love felt like. He knew words weren't going to sum up how he felt. After all he was always more of a man of action and not words. Starkk had decided a kiss would have to do, and hoped it was enough.

"Starkk I-. She was cut off by the feeling of his lips against hers. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Starkk wrapped his arm around her waist making sure to leave no space between them. They had both wanted this. The kiss was both loving and compassionate and neither one wanted it to end.

Starkk unexpectedly pulled away from her, but before Yoruichi could even protest Stark placed a finger on her lips.

"The prize I want for winning is you Yoruichi. I could think of nothing else but to have the woman I love by my side."

"Starkk I love you too."

Starkk pulled Yoruichi into a loving embrace. As long as she was in his arms he was happy. Only one thought crossed Yoruichi's mind as she held the man she loves.

'_She was glad she let him win."_

**Alright I'm finally done. I know this was a really rough attempt at trying this couple out, but I thought they deserved at least one story. SO please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
